


Just A Game

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [59]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Everyone has their limits when it comes to the bedroom.





	Just A Game

Tony strained against the chains holding him to the bed, glaring and snarling as he attempted and failed to get free. 

“You fucking asshole,” he spat, “let me go.”

“Why would I do that, Stark?” Loki questioned, hovering beside the bed, his fingers ghosting over the man’s naked hip. “You are my captured enemy; beautiful, defiant and mine to do with as I please.”

“The deal was that you would fuck me and then let me go unharmed. You didn’t mention _bindings_.”

Loki dragged his hand up the mortal’s body, tapping his fingers over a defined abdomen, stroking around a nipple and ending with his hand cupping the mortal’s chin. He lent down until their mouths were almost brushing; “Oh, but I thought that would be quite obvious, Stark. I do not want you to change your mind.”

The mortal’s smile was more of a snarl. “Well, it’s not like I have other _options_ , Loki.”

Loki stroked his finger along the engineer’s jaw before he pressed their mouths together. Tony's mouth was slack and unresponsive and it made something twinge within Loki's chest. He pulled back and met the other man’s defiant eyes.

The words came out harsh but they felt uncomfortable on his tongue. “You will kiss me back or consider our terms forfeited.”

The mortal looked furious but Loki caught his mouth again and closed his eyes. There were a few moments of nothing before he was kissed back. When Loki licked at the engineer's mouth, Tony opened his lips and their tongues tangled. Loki barely held back his groan as his hand moved to curl in brunet locks and tilt the man’s head back to further deepen the kiss.

When they eventually pulled apart, gasping for breath, Tony was panting and his cheeks were slightly pink. It took him a few moments to blink his eyes and clear them, but when he did he glared and while holding Loki’s gaze he hissed, “I fucking hate you.”

Loki’s heart lurched in his chest and he flinched. He instantly let go of Tony’s hair and pulled back.

He knew that he was supposed to, that he was _meant_ to but he... he... 

“Loki?” Tony questioned, confused. Loki shook his head.

“I can’t,” he gasped out, his eyes coming up to Tony’s which were filled with worry. “I’m sorry.”

He started to move away, but Tony made a noise of instant protest. “Loki, stop. Stay. What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Loki hesitated, almost afraid to look at Tony’s eyes but when he did, Loki saw nothing but warmth and concern. It made a part of him unclench from the painful, hurt ball it had become. “I... I can’t have you say that to me... to pretend you...”

_Hate me. Could never love, trust or want me. That I was forcing you, that this wasn’t something you wanted to share with me._

Loki didn’t say the words, but Tony seemed to understand them as his entire face softened and his eyes filled with understanding and regret.

“Loki,” he murmured gently, “untie me and come on the bed.”

Loki instantly complied, releasing the chains on his lover’s wrists and being rewarded by warm arms wrapping around him and dragging Loki to lie down on top of him in an embrace that made Loki let out a soft, relieved breath.

“I love you,” Tony told him, pressing a tender kiss to Loki’s temple and beginning to rub soothing circles over his back. “You know I don’t hate you, that we don’t act this way around each other, that this was just a game.”

“Of course I know that,” Loki snapped, feeling embarrassment and shame start to creep up his neck. It made his voice come out sharp and indignant. 

Tony just kissed his temple again but said nothing; it made Loki bury his face in Tony’s neck and breathe in the other man’s scent. He closed his eyes and remembered the numerous times they had lain like this in the year and a half they had been a couple. He remembered all the ways Tony had shown his love rather than his disgust.

“I say we don’t play that game again,” Tony remarked long minutes later. 

Loki hated to admit defeat, to admit there was something he couldn’t handle, but the thought of attempting it again made his skin crawl. He just nodded softly against Tony’s neck.

“Want to watch some TV?” Tony questioned. “Maybe have a bath?”

Loki bit down on the urge to snap, ‘ _I am not in need of coddling!_ ’ when he knew his lover was merely worried for him. Tony was offering him the same care Loki would give Tony if he ever needed to end one of their games prematurely. 

Taking in a slow breath, Loki forced it out gently. He admitted quietly, “I would have us remain here.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed instantly and kissed the top of his head. “Won’t ever say no to cuddles with the love of my life.”

Loki knew that Tony was merely trying to assure him; to strongly emphasise that they were lovers and not enemies. The words still made Loki smile affectionately as his chest filled with warmth.

He pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s neck in gratitude, and while he didn’t speak his thanks, he knew Tony understood. He could feel it in the responding kiss to the top of his head and the way Tony started to recount happy memories from their life together.

It made Loki close his eyes and relax completely, knowing that the game was over and that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to hide the 'established relationship' part of this until the end, like, "surprise!" but that kind of made tagging impossible _and_ might have kept people from reading sooo you get spoilers (well, if you read the tags) and either way, you get a fluffy, cuddly, happy ending. 
> 
> This was called " _role play sex scene broken for feels_ " in my documents and I just really liked the concept of Loki hitting his limit because the idea that Tony didn't love him hurt too much to stand. THERE WERE LOKI FEELS. AND IT IS ME. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? XD


End file.
